Tighty Whitie
by Skukly Scoot
Summary: A 2nd person clopfic involving the Sweetie Belle and the guy with no name. A.K.A you! This is my first ever requested story all thanks to the user listed in the author's notes, if you don't like the idea of poking Sweetie's butt the PLEASE do yourself a favor and don't read this. 11,000wordsohmygod.


Tighty whitie

Where you were, how you got there, how you were going to leave and all other questions relating to the same subject… we're not going to be answered anytime soon. You had been wandering through this damn forest for 2 days now, you were hungry, thirsty and cold. You were only clad in your cargo pants, thin shirt, Arctic Monkeys jacket, socks and hiking boots. Last time you remembered it was November and boy you could tell. A sharp, cold breeze blows right through you, chilling you to your very core as you continued to rub two sticks together over some dry leaves, your rudimentary stick teepee barely standing behind you. You had almost sawed through one of the tiny twigs, your arms exhausted and patience thin.

"Come on… COME ON!" You break the stick, lurching forward and letting yourself fall onto the ground in defeat.

"Fuuuuuuck… it's so god damn cold." You shiver and curl up a bit, rubbing your chest through your jacket in a feeble attempt to keep the blood flowing. You pick yourself up rather slowly, sitting up and scooting into your pyramid of sticks to watch the deep evening sky above become a soft purple night. You sighed heavily and leaned back into the sticks, watching as your shelter collapsed around you in a pile of sadness.

"Ugh… this would be so much better if this place had wifi." You let your head fall along with your body, curled up on the ground in a tired mass.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Scootaloo?! Applebloom?! HELLOOOOOO?!" Shouted the white little filly, frantically looking around the dark forest for her neon friends. No noise came back from the inky blackness as she trotted along, her tail tucked between her legs and her ears folded down against her gargantuan, white head.

"I knew this was a bad idea… Cutie Mark Crusaders demo-ponies was never a good idea from the start." She whimpered, spinning around in hopes of finding a light source to follow home.

"ANYPONY THERE?!" She screamed out one more time, this time getting an ambiguous growl from the gloom. She squeaked in fear, spinning on her hooves and running away from whatever it could've been. She galloped as fast as her teeny tiny legs could carry her, dodging trees and logs half the time they appeared. Not 10 seconds later she was absolutely covered in bruises and scratches and slowing down.

"Oh please let there be a random shack… anything!" She squealed, curling up in a tiny ball. The sky had completely blackened above her, whatever time it was it was late and the fatigue of all the fear and running was catching up with her. She closed her eyes tight and felt herself tear up, sniffling and crying into her hooves.

"HA, HA! Man invents fire!" Came a stallions voice in the distance, a tiny light barely peeking through the foliage. A golden glimmer of hope in her heart, she rose to her hooves and started towards the voice.

"Keep it going… come on baby… yes! I have a hope of not dying slowly and painfully!" She smiled a little at his bombastic tone, coming up from behind a large figure. Immediately she was confused, seeing a strange, ape like thing squatting near a meek twig fire. She stayed out of sight, watching the thing rub his hands together and crack his back. Its fur was so strange, its neck and hands were a much lighter color than the rest of its body, its torso covered in fine black fur. Its legs were incredibly fat, flapping with loose skin. Its feet however, were incredibly strange. They were elongated and weird looking, like a big dog paw but flat and smooth like a hoof. She slinked backwards into the darkness, not sure how to proceed. She stepped back, snapping a twig under hoof and alerting the beast.

"What the?" It turned around and stood, sweet Celestia it was massive. Sweetie Belle was rather short for a filly her age, standing at best 2 and a half feet tall. This thing was almost twice her height and much denser looking then her. She squeaked and started to move back faster, bumping into a tree and making more noise. She watched as it jumped back at her noise, grabbing one of the big sticks off the ground.

"Hello… is somebody out there?" It seemed nervous, searching about the place and breathing heavily.

"Come out now and I promise not to smash your head in." It was scared. Too scared to be a threat.

"Y-you promise?" She squeaked out, watching it turn towards her voice.

"Oh yes! Yes! I promise! Just please help me get out of here!" It dropped the stick, smiling happily. She took a deep breath, slowly moving out of the shadows towards it. She watched its expression drop at the sight of her.

"Wha… uh…" It stuttered and stumbled a bit, its eyes trained on her intensely.

"Note to self, never eat forest mushrooms ever again." It backed away from her surprisingly, rubbing its head.

"What's the matter?" Sweetie asked as she stopped, taking a tentative seat by the dim twig fire.

"Oh my god it's talking." It turned away from her, crumpling to the ground suddenly. She kept her eyes to the thing, actually smiling at it. She slowly and quietly approached it, giving it a very gentle nudge with her hoof.

"What are you?" She asked it, seeing it take one look back at her and snapping forward again.

"Either super high or just crazy."

"High? What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled and sat up, looking down at the pony.

"Just… forget it." It rubbed its head again, Sweetie sitting on her rump and looking up at it.

"I mean are you pony, a monkey, what?"

"Safe to say I'm a human." It seemed pretty tired, black bags under its eyes as it put more twigs and leaves on the fire.

"What's your name?" She pawned, sitting on the opposite end of the fire.

"Anon. Just Anon." He answered back. He slumped sadly, staring into the fire.

"I'm gonna guess you're a figment of imagination." She shook her head, scooting closer to the growing fire.

"No… I'm just as lost as you." She looked to the ground, wrapping her tail round herself to stay warm. He groaned, drawing her gaze to him.

"Figures… I knew I couldn't dream up something this cute anyway." She blushed a little at his words, feeling a tiny smile coming on.

"You… you think I'm cute?"

"You're a talking, girly pony. I mean… yeah this is weird beyond belief and I'm pretty sure you're not real but… yeah you look pretty cute." He propped himself up against a tree, wrapping his arms round himself tightly. She shivered herself, her tail coiling tighter around her marshmallow body. She watched him shiver, shrinking to conserve heat.

"You cold?" He asked her, throwing more sticks on the fire. She nodded slowly at him, not sure what he was getting at.

"Take this, you'll need it more than me. Seeing how you're so small." He removed his jacket, slowly moving towards the pony.

"Won't you be cold too?"

"Don't start that. I'm twice your size and building a fire. Besides, you look tired." She felt the soft jacket carefully being wrapped around her, the jacket big enough to be a blanket for her. She snuggled into it a bit, unable to deny the fact she felt warmer.

"See? Much better." He smiled at her, grabbing more sticks from behind him and adding them to the fire. She looked up at him with a sweet smile, him reaching over and pulling the hood up to cover her ears.

"Thanks Anon…"

"Anytime hallucination." He leaned back into a tree, watching the crackling fire with a weak smile.

"This night." He groaned as she shivered again, keeping from getting too close to the fire. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was strange, but so… exotic and different. He obviously wasn't a threat, heck he was even proactively trying to help her feel better out here in the wilderness alone. She stood up and shuffled slowly over to him, his legs flat against the ground and his body resting rather hopelessly against a tree. Gently, she climbed up in his lap, leaning her head into his stomach. She felt a slight shifting, her big green eyes looking up to see his staring right back at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, watching as she put the jacket around them both comfortably.

"Wouldn't be fair to just take your jacket thing. My Mom always taught me to share." She carefully snuggled into his surprisingly soft stomach, finding his fur was actually yet another garment. He must've liked it, for his hands slowly went over her back and gently pulled her in more snuggly, a long sigh leaving him as he relaxed. She let out a tense breath as well, taking in the warmth that enclosed her against him as an ear twitched against him. She was quickly lulled into a sweet slumber by a hand gently petting her ear.

_**One passage of time later…**_

You slowly woke with head against the ground, staring up into the overcast sky above as you felt something warm and soft against your chest. It felt like some smaller dog had climbed up on top of you, the black lump on you rising and lowering softly with tiny squeaking noises. You peeped under the jacket to see a tiny white unicorn, your head thumping back into the leaves with absolute defeat painting your face.

"Oh god… this can't be real…" You muttered, feeling the pony on top of you move ever so slightly. A small white snoot poked out from under the jacket, peering at you with soul piercing cuteness.

"Morning Anon…" She squeaked softly her little legs tucked under her tiny, squishy body. You sighed, rubbing your forehead tiredly.

"Morning." You looked over to your tiny fire, seeing nothing but embers and ash as the Pony crawled of you with your jacket on her back. You sat up stiffly and looked about the place. The remains of your stick palace still lay about the ground, the chilling wind blew again and ruffling your thin shirt as the tiny pony thing pulled the jacket tighter round her body. Dew covered you, everything on you damp say for the spot where you had a small horse monster on you.

"Anon… how are we gonna build a fire when everything's wet?"

"Ugh… I don't know… but my best guess is maybe we should be more focused on getting you home." She tilted a head a bit as she watched you stand, you detecting the slightest bit of fear in her as you did.

"How long were you out here before you bumped into me?"

"Um… an hour. Maybe an hour and a half." You felt something in the back of your head pop. She was only an hour away from her house?! A twitch went through you but you were able to suppress it, the pony's extreme cuteness just killing any sort of anger.

"Alright… can't be that far can it?" She smiled weakly at you, offering your jacket back to you. You took it and slipped it on, examining your surroundings.

"You remember what direction you came here from?" She shook her head nervously, letting another exasperated sigh escape your tired face.

"Welp… might as well just get moving. No point in standing around here waiting to die." You start walking in some random direction, not really caring too much as you picked up a stick. You heard the slight shuffle of leaves and hooves as the adorable little unicorn followed behind, sticking near you like a little dog. You were content to walk in silence for a good while, a whole of an hour passing before you said a word.

"Never got your name." You said just staring off forwards, not stopping your slow, calm walk.

"Huh?"

"I told you my name but I never got yours."

"Sweetie Belle." She pretty much whispered it, the name its self enough to make you laugh a little.

"So, where are you from "Sweetie Belle"? A crazy mutant farm, Pixy land or just the very deep recesses of my twisted psyche?" You felt the strange and bewildered look that you were getting from her, not looking back down at her to watch out for trees.

"No, I'm from Ponyville."

"Ponyville? The hell kinda name for a town is that?"

"It's my home town, it's where I'm trying to get back to." You let the name sink in with you, eyes wondering about the scenery of the dark, cool forest.

"Are there… other talking horses there?"

"No."

"Oh thank god…"

"Talking Ponies." You face palmed. Granted you walked right into that one but damn it a talking pony thing just told you she lived in a town of MORE talking ponies.

"Where'd YOU come from Anon?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. I went to take a walk and two days later I'm having a conversation with a talking horse."

"Pony."

"Same thing." You trudged through the seemingly endless forest with Sweetie Belle for good half hour, seeing no such break in the tree line in front of you two.

"What are those things on your arms for?" She questioned innocently, breaking the vintage silence between you two.

"My hands?" You asked, holding them up in front of you.

"Yeah… you were touching me with them while you were sleeping. I thought they were hard like hooves but they're just as squishy as the rest of you. What do you use them for?" You had to think about that one. Honestly, the funniest thing at the time would've been to say fap. But given the fact that Sweetie Belle looked pretty young you had to come up with something else.

"I use them… to manipulate objects in my environment and play video games." She didn't question you about the video games, odd seeing how she was a pony and probably incapable of playing any sort of game outside of pong. Letting your mind wonder on the topic of horse's playing video games. That is until you heard some rustling of leaves coming quickly from behind.

"SWEEEEEEEEEETIE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLE!" Came a young, boyish voice, getting louder and louder by the second. You and Sweetie turned to see an orange filly in the same red scarf charging towards you, another more yellow filly following behind. You watched as the orange blob of marshmallow skid in front of you, her expression dropping as her massive eyes went up your body.

"What's your problem?" You asked sarcastically, the stunned pony still staring at you.

"Sweetie Belle… what is that thing?"

"A Human."

"Oh… what does it do?"

"It's a he, his name is Anon and he actually saved me!" She said with glee, standing next to her friend.

"Anon, this is my good friend Scootaloo." You met her gaze for a good few seconds, watching the slight smile crawl across her face.

"Wow… he's kinda cool!" You smirked at that, kneeling down to the hideous horse monster.

"Heh, I kinda like this one." You said, pointing to the purple haired little number. You were ready to strike up a bit of conversation, say for the horrible noise of Applbloom screaming at the very sight of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only after Scootaloo lured Applebloom down from a tree did you four start to leave the forest. Scoot and Applebloom hadn't ever left Ponyville, but apparently there was some large explosion they didn't feel like talking about and they scattered. Sweetie must've gotten sent in the wrong direction or something, she couldn't recall it exactly. Right now, Sweetie was now riding on your head with Scoot and AB behind, the poor yellow pony still a bit scared of your menacing appearance.

"Is there really a reason you need to be up there?" You questioned the white unicorn, her hooves digging into your scalp as you tried to walk.

"Get a better view! Scootaloo said Ponyville was this way and I don't wanna miss it." You rolled your eyes at her. Yeah, she was adorable and snuggable as all possible hell, but she was starting to wear on your patience a bit. It was cute the first time she tapped out a little rhythm on your skull, but the fourth time was just getting greedy.

"So this whole town is filled with talking ponies?"

"Basically. There's a donkey or two and a dragon but yeah, pretty much just us ponies." You groaned at the mention of dragons, starting to lose any sort of faith that you were coming out of this okay.

"Dragons, talking mini horses oh my god what could be next?" There was a sudden lurch on your head as Sweetie Belle leaned forward, pointing her hoof thing at something just beyond the tree line. You strained to see it, but you did indeed see the beginnings of a small town hiding behind the horizon.

"So this is it?" You asked, not really caring where it was as long as you could get a ride home… or to the hospital to get your head looked at.

"That's gotta be it! I'd recognize Ponyville any time!" She gave your shoulder a good few taps with her back hoof, striking a valiant pose.

"Onwards anon the human! To Ponyville!" You stopped dead in your tracks, tilting you head upwards to meet her face looking down at you.

"What are you doing?"

"Riding you into Ponyville… and maybe having a little fun while I do." You groaned internally and rolled your eyes, starting off again.

It wasn't long at all until you were passed the dinky cottages and isolated farms, Applebloom darting off away from you quick as she could when you passed a certain orchard looking thingy. Given enough walking and enough of Sweetie's pulling of your hair, you finally were in the heart of this town or whatever.

The reaction wasn't very good.

"They're staring at me…"

"Oh don't worry Anon. With Sweetie on your head you could never be threatening!" Scootaloo comforted from below, trotting next to you and keeping close. You yourself were as spooked as the towns ponies staring you down, you thought you'd be stumbling on a real town. Not a cartoon thing with MORE horses. But you tried to keep calm, horses (at least the ones where you were from) didn't eat meat, so you could scratch ceremonial killing and eating of you off the list. But the way the eyes of the more feminine ponies ran up and down your figure and the way that the stallions gave them angry looks for looking at you and the way Scootaloo kept fucking rubbing against your leg like that made you simply shiver in fear.

"Sweetie are we almost at your house? I don't really like the looks I'm getting here…" You whisper to her, trying to just keep your eyes to yourself. A certain bright green blob seemed to be following after your group, darting from cart to cart and tucking itself away in alley ways to avoid your gaze. By now you were half ready to just up and sprint where ever this unicorn thing was leading you.

"This is it!" You finally heard from atop your head, seeing a giant, purple merry go round building.

"The hell?" You muttered under your breath, stepping up onto its porch.

"Alright, time to get off me." You say as you moved your hands up to grab Sweetie round the torso.

"It's been real, hope we can keep in touch, please don't ever appear to me in the forest again." You say quickly as you deposited the pony on the floor. You were surprised and slightly annoyed as well to feel her grab your hand in the bend of her fore arm thingy.

"Wait, you're not leaving are you?" She asked innocently, the look of impending sadness on her face.

"Uh yeah. I've been away from home for 4 days. I'm hungry, tired and now that I've found civilization I just want to find a phone and a PERSON to explain this to me." She didn't look very happy with you, gripping your arm in hers tighter.

"But Anon!"

"But what?"

"I… I kinda… maybe you wanted to come inside and rest a little? It's the least I could to do for you saving me!" She squealed, pulling you in closer.

"Pweeeeeeeeeeease?" Her eyes grew into giant saucers of adorable, burning away at the brain between your ears.

"S-stop doing that! Alright, alright… I'll come in for a minute or two for a drink or something." She did this squeaking noise, not quite a fill squeak, not quite a squeal. Something in between… a squrk? You were immediately pulled inside by the little horse, turning back to see a rather disappointed Scootaloo.

"Wait what about scoot?" Sweetie stopped at that, peering back at her friend and growing impatient.

"Don't worry bout me Anon, I was supposed to meet Rainbow Dash for a flying lessons anyway." She paused before she turned and left, coming up and giving you a hug round the shin.

"You might be a weird monkey thing Anon, but I just wanna tell you you're the coolest thing ever!" She yipped happily, nuzzling your leg affectionately. You wanted badly to grab her up and give her a big ol hug, but Sweetie beat you to it and started pushing her out.

"Okay Scootaloo time for Anon to get some rest and time for you to leave!"

"See ya Anon!" Scoots waved back to you, prompting you to do the same before the door was slammed by Sweetie. She then turned round to face you, her ears perked and her eyes widened a bit at you, her tail wagging behind her.

"So Anon… how about that drink?" You were a bit spooked by her intense focus on you, but you were so very parched you were happy to ignore it now. She started off towards the kitchen, you trying to follow but being stopped by another obnoxious scream from behind.

"SWEET CELESTIA WHAT IS THAT?!" You groaned, spinning about to address the OTHER white unicorn.

"Yeah, yeah get it out of your system now…" The unicorn was bigger than Sweetie Belle by quite a bit, her mane purple and well curled atop her massive head. She stared at you with wide open eyes and terrified stance, her giant pupils darting up and down your body.

"Sweetie Belle! What did you bring into the house this time?!"

"It's just Anon! He's harmless!" Sweetie Shouted as she rushed in with a glass of milk on her back.

"Why would you bring that… thing in here?!" You took the glass off the passing pony, obliging yourself to a sip as the mares conversed in front of you.

"He's totally harmless I promise! He helped saved me when I was lost in the forest!" The bigger pony's brow raised slightly at that.

"When were you lost in the forest?!"

"Just last night, when I went to Scootaloo's for the night."

"I'm sorry but… can I get some background here?" You interjected between them, sitting in a chair by the dinner table. The bigger pony moved her eyes back to you, a very slight blush forming under her fur. She just kept staring at you like that, her inspecting gaze grilling every detail she could as quick as possible. That is until Sweetie Belle started talking.

"Anon, this is my sister Rarity. Rarity, this is my new friend Anon." You met Rarity's eyes, trying to seem as innocuous as possible.

"Rarity." You held a hand out for a shake, slowly retracting it when you remembered a notable lack of the grippers on the dumbfounded pony before you.

"What does… Anon want?" She asked, not pulling her eyes off of you with a visible amount of difficulty.

"I invited him to come inside! It's the least I could do for him." Rarity pondered over it for a second, her blush now visible as she locked eyes with you. A deep feeling of slight disturbance came when her tail lifted ever so slightly.

"Anon… is this all true?" She asked you almost unsurely, taking a step closer to you.

"Pretty much." You say with an uneasy lean back away from her. With a squeak from Sweetie Belle and an eye roll from Rarity, it seemed you were in the clear.

"Very well then. If you wish to join us for dinner Mr. Anon you may. If you'd like to get some sleep, the guest bedroom is the second door on the left." With a final blush she trotted into the kitchen, you catching her eyes giving your butt a good stare. You wanted to say something, but you were assaulted by a white blob before you could. Sweetie stood in your lap with her front hooves on your chest, smiling expectantly.

"So whatcha gonna do Anon?"

"Um… show this filth off me then get into some of this "dinner" I've been hearing about." She stayed in place, staring into your eyes as you did the same, expecting her to move.

"What about after that? Are you gonna lay down? You can do that in my room if you want! I got lots of pillows!" You put a finger to her lips, silencing her constant stream of words. After a good second you then grabbed her round the midsection, watching a blush form on her face as you moved her to the floor.

"Before I can decide on any of that, I need to get cleaned up so I don't reek like a dying whale." Her undeniable cuteness exploded from her growing puppy dog eyes, you standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Don't you maybe wanna lay down first? You know? Get your strength back? Don't want you to fall in the shower."

"Wait Anon's showering?!" Came Rarity's voice from the other side of the room, muffled a bit by the wall between you two and the kitchen.

"Is that a bad thing around here?" You asked Sweetie, getting a confused shrug from her. Rarity then quickly trotted into the kitchen, approaching you with a strange smile.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry Anon but it seems that the only shower in the house is in a bit of a spot right now. BUT there's a tub on the ground floor if you'd be alright with that." Rarity said a bit too quickly to not come off as suspicious.

"Um… what's wrong with the shower? Maybe I could fix it." She had to think about that one, her ears drooping for a good few seconds.

"Uh-duh-er… Something with the plumbing dear I already have a stallion coming to fix it in the near future so how about that bathe then?" Her ear gave a twitch and her mouth pulled into a unsettling smile, you taking a step back. You honestly had to think it over for a second. Yes you wanted to be clean and not horrible smelling, but you also had the feeling you might be putting yourself in a bad situation by crawling in a random tub with a creepy female horse thingy possibly staring at you. Then the idea of soaking in warm water after 3 days of freezing your ass off outside constantly covered in cold dew and rain.

"Sold. Where is it?" You could sense a pout from Sweetie, your hand being gripped in some blue field of sparkly shit.

"Just follow me darling and I will happily show you!" With a hop skip and a clopping noise of some sort you were pulled across the room towards a small door, Rarity opening it with another field of blue sparkly shit. At first you were confused, dresses, scarfs and other garments of the like hung from lines and looked relatively wet.

"Is this the laundry room?" You ask the mare as she finally let go of your hand, watching as she pulled a wash basin out from the corner and place within view of the nearby window.

"Have to improvise sometimes dear. It's not as glamorous as the upstairs bathroom but it should serve your purposes just fine." She beamed, staring at you like she was expecting something.

"Uh…"

"Well what's holding you Anon? Get in the tub."

"It's empty."

"I can see that dear, it might take me a few minutes to warm up a bit of water for you but you're free to climb in and wait." You didn't buy it, giving her a strange look.

"What did you say was wrong with your shower again?" She grumbled and rolled her eyes, frustrated with your logic.

"Anon, would you like to bathe or not?" A slice followed after her words, you trying to think of snappy to say back to her. But you simply broke down before you could get anything out.

"Ugh… get some water ready. I'll just lay down for a second." She squeaked happily and trotted off for the kitchen, you taking the liberty to collapse against the wall and relax against something that wasn't the forest floor or some filthy tree. You felt the muscles in your back loosen up and some joint cracked in response to the lack of pressure on it, the feeling of it all absolutely wonderful as it rushed up your spine.

"Aaaaah… finally." You grumbled with a slight smile, feeling like you'd fall asleep just sitting there. You didn't even notice when Rarity came in with a large pot of steamy water. You heard the water being poured into the basin thing, peering up with hazy eyes.

"It might take a few more pots of water to get it full for you. But… if you'd like you can go in now…" She seemed a bit quick to get you in, a question burning in the back of your mind.

"Wait… how'd you get the water hot so fast?"

"Oh just a bit of magic on the stove. Very easy spell." At the mention of the use of magic you swore you felt a stroke coming on.

"Uh… I… fine." You groaned, standing up and approaching the tub. It was small, but still big enough for you to sit comfortably. The water filled it to about 3 inches of steamy delight, you eager to get in. Rarity had to leave first of course. Which didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

"Rarity? Could I get a bit of privacy?" You asked to the zoned out mare, her snapping back at your words.

"Whatever for dear?"

"I was planning on not wearing clothes in the water."

"I was assuming that."

"Then you'd understand why maybe I'd want to be alone when I climbed into a tub completely naked." She didn't budge.

"Oh Anon it's no matter at all! We're all naked here, I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to remove your clothing."

"I don't really want to though." She shot you look of confusion, thus confusing you.

"Why?" Was all she asked, her voice strained with obvious frustration.

"I'm very subconscious about… you know… being naked. That's why I wear clothes in the first place." She narrowed her eyes at you, accepting your challenge.

"As you wish Anon…" She backed out slowly, taking the pot with her." You watched the door close and let a sigh out, removing your shirt and jacket. Next came your pants, letting you remove everything else and jump in. The water was absolutely perfect. Whatever it was, magic, fire or some confusing shit like that you didn't care. Your tired, cold body got exactly what it needed.

"Ooooh yes." With arms going behind your back you closed your eyes, letting your fucks fly off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rarity stood on her hind legs, peeping into the window of the laundry room as Anon relaxed in his little tub. Sweet Celestia he was so manly looking. Even if he was far from a stallion that form… she didn't know why but it called to her. Those things on his arms looked so… tantalizing. They looked perfect for petting… and cuddling… and holding. It had been such a long time since she had a good stallion, her tastes were so high up on the standard scale that she usually never even considered anyone but royalty. But Anon… Anon had it going on. She suddenly had a need to feel those fingers running all over her, rubbing her in just the right places after such a long day working the shop. Oh goodness the very thought of it was making her shiver.

"What are you doing?" She jumped at the question, giving a slight eep as she whipped around to see Sweetie Belle.

"Oh Sweetie Belle… I didn't see you there." She said with a suspicious laugh, getting one hell of a death stare from the little filly.

"What are you doing?" She asked her sister once again, this time more stern. A blush went over Rarity's face as her ears flopped down, never being this intimidated in her life by her own filly sister.

"I was… just checking on Anon. He didn't want me to bother him but I just wanted to be courteous and… make sure he had everything he needed to get clean." Sweetie obviously had a hard time believing her sister, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna see." Sweetie said finally, coming up to the window and jumping up. She was far too short to see into the room, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"What?! Sweetie Belle you cannot peep on Anon like that!"

"But you are!"

"I am NOT peeping, I am being a good host and making sure that our guest is in good condition!" There was a sudden tap at the window, drawing their attention.

"I can hear you guys." Anon said from the other side, his hair dripping and skin shining. Both their eyes widened at him, half in fear and half in sudden arousal. They both stared at him with slowly lifting tails. He rolled his eyes and pulled the blinds.

_**Back in the world of Anon…**_

You were drying off with a towel you pulled out of the drier, feeling fresh and warm as you looked over yourself. Your skin was finally clean and not caked in dirt and filth and your hair was finally not oily and nasty. Feels good man. Your clothes were still rather dirty, the only thing that wasn't was ironically your underwear. You slipped them on and cracked your back, placing the towel in the dirty pile next to the wringer. You inspected your jacket and tried to see if you could wear it and still remain clean, finding it wet, muddy and ripped.

"Damn it." You hated to see your good jacket ripped, setting it aside.

"Rest now good friend…" The door to the room opened suddenly, making you throw your jacket over yourself.

"Knock first!" You yelped, seeing Sweetie rush in anyways.

"Anon, Anon! Rarity was peeping on you!" She came up and stopped just before touching you.

"Sweetie I'm half naked right now!" You shouted at her, not fazing the little one.

"So were you!"

"N-no I wasn't! I was stopping her!"

"Sweetie Belle, leave Anon alone." Rarity said calmly as she pulled the filly out with her magic, suspending her in the air so she couldn't run right back towards you.

"Sorry for my sister Anon, I'll let you get back to your business." You watched the door close, standing up and just throwing your shirt on, just hoping no one would care about the slight bit of dirt on it. Your pants were completely out of the question however, the knees were caked with mud and the bottom legs were still dripping with wetness and bits of leaves. You groaned, rubbing your forehead. This would have to do. At least you wouldn't be entirely exposed. You cracked the door open, peeping out at the space before you. Sweetie and Rarity were both in the kitchen, coming out and bravely heading in after them. Sweetie was at the table, doing something you couldn't really tell while Rarity was using more magic or whatever to cook. The second you passed the door frame however, both pairs of eyes were on you.

"Sorry am I not dressed enough?" You asked nervously, feeling the urge to back away. Neither said anything, their eyes still absolutely molesting you.

"Right… I'll get my pants." You turned to go back, stopping when you felt the waist band of your undies getting a sharp pull.

"No, no, no you're quite alright Anon!" A giddy Rarity said, bounding up to you with a jump in her trot. She snapped the elastic against you and giggled as you yipped, hands going to your rear.

"Just have a seat darling and dinner will be served." Her tone took a definite turn for a lower pitch, a hoof coming up to touch your thigh. With a bit of an uneasy feeling in your gut you sat at the table opposite of Sweetie, feeling Rarity's tail tickle the back of your neck. You watched her return to her cooking, the feeling of another pair of giant pony eyes creeping on you.

"Anon… do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"That Rarity was peeping on you. Like I said." She was speaking quietly, just enough for Rarity not to hear.

"I'm… not entirely sure. You guys got kinda weird when I came in." You say to her, Sweetie not looking very happy with your answer.

"Anon… could you do me a big favor?"

"I guess."

"W-would… you maybe sleep in my room tonight?"

"Why?"

"I dunno… I kinda liked sleeping with you the last time we did it…"

"I'm not sure about that Sweetie Belle."

"But why? Don't you wanna pony there to keep you warm?"

"Very sure you guys have a blanket or two I could use. Look Sweetie it's nothing against you it's just that… well where I come from adults don't do things like that with children."

"But you did in the woods." She reasoned, standing up in her chair with her begging, puppy dog expression.

"Yeah but that was a much more critical situation… and from what I recall you were the one that climbed up onto me." She blushed at that, her ears folding against her head adorably. Even with the peeping and the weird stares, Sweetie was stupidly cute. You could feel your heart breaking at the sight of her sadness, not sure how to compromise. You thought you had an idea just as a plate of delicious looking spaghetti was place in front of you.

"Here you are Anon! Bon apatite!" She smiled sweetly to you and laid two more plates of food out on the table, taking a seat next to you and scooting her chair closer. Sweetie and her exchanged harsh looks, you really wishing you could back out now. That is until the mind melting smell of spagh hit your nose. You fazed out as you could feel the rumble in your stomach. Being depraved of normal food for the last few days was definitely not what you were in the mood to be doing and after so long of that, you were ready to eat anything in front of you as long as it was on a plate.

_**77 noms later…**_

You were absolutely stuffed. The spagh Rarity had made was very plentiful and tasty to boot. You stopped after fourths however, the grumbling in your gut becoming pain before the mares even finished off their first serving. You stuck around for them however, one Rarity wouldn't excuse you from the table and two, Sweetie refused to let you leave until she did. Nothing was really stopping you from outright denying her that but… there just seemed to be something so cruel in saying no to that cute little blob thing. So you sat there, letting the pressure in your stomach go down a bit while you conversed with the two giggly mares.

"So Anon, I recall you saying that you liked to wear clothes." Rarity said, taking a sip of something like wine from an expensive looking glass.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it just happens that I, am a crafter of clothing. If you'd like I could perhaps make you some more pants to replace you old ones."

"I think that's quite alright Rarity. I really appreciate that but I plan to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Oh but I insist dear!" She placed a hoof on your thigh, leaning in a little too close for comfort.

"I wouldn't take more than an hour or two if you'd like it to be simple. All I would need are some measurements." Her eyes darted from your crotch to your face repeatedly as she spoke.

"Measurements?" You asked, her rubbing your shoulder with her other hoof.

"Just take remove this and that and I touch a piece of measuring tape to you and that's it… less you want to stick around for a bit and try some things on…" She started to zone out again, her eyes narrowing and picking apart every detail of you. Sweetie was now doing the same, you now noticing she was actually leaning onto the table to get a better view. You slowly placed a hand on Rarity's chest, gently pushing her off.

"That's… fine really. It's sweet of you but I promise I won't be here too long."

"Oh but you just got here! It would be an absolute pleasure to have you stay for a few days." Rarity pushed right back into you, her snoot almost touching your cheek.

"Yeah Anon! We could have a super sleep over! Just you and me." Sweetie said as she now stood on the table, getting just as close.

"Sweetie don't stand on the table dear." She deadpanned and climbed into the chair on other side of you. You were cornered then, Rarity on one side and Sweetie at the other. By now however, Rarity leaned in and whispered into your ear.

"Why don't you come up to my bedroom and we can get those "measurements" for some "pants" that'll really put some strut in your step." She growled with last word, giving you a lick on the neck.

"OKAY, imma hit the sack." You say suddenly, backing away from the table and making for the stairs.

"Sleep tight guys, don't let the bed bugs bite, thanks a lot for the food Rarity and I'll see ya in the morning!" You say as quickly as possible, rushing out of the room. You searched the hallway before you, opening the second door on the left just like you were told. The second you were just starting to open it however it slammed shut. You quickly found another field of blue magic shit around the doorknob.

"Anon you stop right there!" Came Rarity's rather angry voice, scaring the shit out of you as she approached.

"Young stallion come here right this instant!" You froze in place, honestly you weren't expecting anything like this. The prim and proper white unicorn was stomping down the hall right towards you.

"Now I'm not one for having stallions that rut everything in sight, but mister I have taken you in and fed you and bathed you, the very least you could do is pay me back!"

"Alright, alright! How much do you want?!" You asked frantically, holding your hands up defensively.

"I want you to get in that bed and-"

"What are you guys doing?" Sweetie said from right behind Rarity, drawing both you attentions to her. You however, were quick on the draw this one time.

"Sweetie Belle! I almost forgot that you were coming to lay down with me!" You snatch her up off the ground, getting a giddy little yelp from her as she snuggled into you.

"Yeah… that was totally what we were gonna do." You say slowly, sinking back behind the door of the guest room. Rarity's magic had faded since she had pulled the door, her death stare still following you.

"Tomorrow Anon… you best be ready." She growled, you closing the door and letting out a tired sigh.

"Oh man… dodged a bullet with that one." You grumbled, feeling a wiggly Sweetie Belle in your arms. The room was rather nice actually, a dark color on the walls mixed with the rather weak light coming from outside to create a comfortable sleeping space. The bed was small but fluffy looking, covered in girly pillows and warm looking sheets, a small desk and chair nestled in the corner across from the window.

"Anon? You mind if I lay next to your head? I liked it when I could hear you breathing." You held in a groan and put the filly back down. Or at least you tried, she had fore arms wrapped round yours, refusing to let go. You gave a few desperate shakes, watching the little pony giggle and kick.

"A-a-anon stop shaking me it tickles!" She whined cutely, still holding tight.

"Sweetie let go." You say as blandly as possible, feeling the fatigue setting in.

"What? But Anon how are we gonna-"

"Huh-uh, Sweetie I need to lay down." She whimpered at that, obviously heart broken.

"B-but… you said-"

"I know and I'm sorry Sweetie. But that was kind of just to get your sister off my case." Tiny little tears started to form at the very sides of her eyes, her bottom lip quivering and ears twitching.

"Sweetie please don't make that face." You begged, the little pony letting go your arm and moving towards the door with head down and tail drooping to the floor.

"I'll see you in the morning then…" She said solemnly, stopping at the door and standing up on her hind legs. She pawed at the door handle and let out little grunts of frustration, seeing it was just beyond her reach.

"Little help Anon?" You face palmed. This was getting harder then you expected.

"Ugh… get in the bed." You said finally, standing up and peeling the covers off for you to climb in. Sweetie immediately perked up at that, tail wagging furiously as she used all her jumping power to hop right onto the fluffy mattress. The bare whiteness of the actual bed began to shower as the purple covers were made open, Sweetie positioning herself right on the pillow. You climbed into the sweet, soft embrace of the blankets, resting your head. You felt several joints pop and muscles relax, the sensation of a bed instead of the ground after so long doing wonders for you right now. You could help but smile a bit, pulling the covers up and tucking yourself in. You enjoyed yourself for the moment, being pulled right out when wrapped all her little legs around your head. You felt the soft end of her snoot press into your ear, filling it with the sound of her gentle breathing and squeaking. Usually you'd remove the little horse monster, but the absolute exhaustion you were feeling was over taking you entirely. Even with Sweetie's breathing loud in your ear, you felt yourself drift off to sleep.

"Good night Anon." Sweetie cooed lovingly, giving you a little smooch on the cheek.

_**During that night…**_

You awoke with an uncomfortable wetness against your side. You felt hot and sweaty under the soft covers of the bed, enough to quickly throw them off of you. Your bare flesh immediately met the cold air of the room, you more than welcoming it to try and quench the heat of your body. You felt a particularly hot something pressed into your side, still covered with blanket but moving back and forth rapidly. Unless Rarity had shrunken down to half her original size, you had a pretty good idea of what was there. You weren't thrilled however to hear what noises it was making.

"Unf… A-anon…" You rubbed your forehead as you felt the warmth of Sweeties underside press into your side, the soft trickle of some nasty juices not completely unnoticed by you. You slowly peeled the covers up to reveal the naughty little filly. She was clasped onto your stomach with both hooves, her snoot pressed into you and her lower legs wrapped round your leg. Her filly bits pressed into your waist and covered the side of your underwear. Unsatisfied with her snuggling performance, you slowly wiggled a hand in-between you two, feeling the humping motions in her transfer to your hand. With a slow, steady movement you started to remove her from your leg. She quickly moved her hooves to your hand though, smooshing her snoot into your palm. With your other hand you started to pry her rotating hips off you, struggling with the squirming filly. Though you tried your best not to wake her you did, your hand slipping form her thigh and running over her under aged goodies. With a gasp and a louder than necessary squeak her eyes popped open to see your face, both your hands on her and both of you sweating up a storm. She smiled shortly after waking though, righting herself and standing between your legs with the most adorable smile you'd ever seen.

"Anon… I was having a really good dream." Deciding to try and play dumb, you went along with her.

"Really… what was it?" You said groggily, sinking backwards into the bed to try and go back to sleep. She followed however, scooting up your torso and sitting on your chest with her surprisingly soft butt. She leaned over and pulled the small string on the nightstand lamp, bathing you both in soft light.

"It was about you and me… and we were sitting outside by the swimming hole. You got all… wet and stuff and-" You put a finger to her lips, silencing her before she could continue.

"Sweetie that sounds like a wonderful dream but I'm very, very tired right now. Why don't you tell me all about it in the morning?" She blushed at your touch, her little hoovsies coming up to grip your hand.

"But Anon… I don't think I could talk about it if Rarity could hear." You could imagine why, trying to think of something to say.

"Anon… can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot Sweetie."

"Do you… do you like ponies?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… how a mom likes a dad." She squeaked out, rubbing your hand with both hooves and not meeting your gaze. You honestly had seen that coming from a million miles away, deciding not to obey your gut and try not to freak out.

"I dunno." You say simply, laying your head on the pillow and closing your eyes. She wasn't satisfied with your answer however.

"Anon! This is really important!" She squealed quietly, giving you a boop on the nose to get your attention. Your eyes snapped open at that, now slightly irritated with her. Your eyes met hers as she leaned in on your chest, her hooves on your shoulders for support.

"Anon… I think I like you like that and… I wanted to know if you felt the same way." Her ears flopped down against her head as she cowered a bit, her extreme nervousness showing as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. You wanted to lay down, but you also didn't want to scare the poor little thing for life by just rejecting her right there and then. So, you took a middle ground.

"That's… really sweet of you Sweetie Belle. Honestly I'm flattered but-" She put a hoof to your lips, mimicking the way you shushed her with a long, quiet

"Shhhhhhhh… Anon… have you ever seen a movie called "lonely Seamstress"?" She asked in a hushed tone, shifting about on her butt a bit.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well I have… I was looking for something to watch for a sleep over one night. I'm not sure about all the details but you're a stallion right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Right. In the movie the stallion had this thing between his legs and he put it in the ma-"

"What kind of movie is this?" You question suddenly, getting a squeak from her.

"I don't know… I think it was a movie. It was really short though but the stallion put that thing in the mare and she said it felt… really, really good."

"Sweetie what are you getting at?" You questioned with increasing nervousness, feeling a wetness pervading from between her legs.

"I was thinking maybe… we could do some of that stuff." You deadpanned in the meager light, ready to say no before she started using the dirty tactic of being cute.

"Please Anon? I promise I won't tell any pony! I'll make you feel really good! I promise I will!" She crawled up further on you, now on her belly as she put her hooves to your cheeks and her snoot to your nose.

"Sweetie-"

"Anon… pwease?" Her eyes widened and became shinier, her lip quivered, her ears flopped down adorably and finally, her little hooves curled up under her marshmallow body. You tried not to just lose your mind at the growing levels of uncontrollable adorableness, only to find that your will was breaking.

"I-uh-er… okay... but just this once." You say with a hint of shame in your voice, watching the happiness explode across her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced, barely letting you sit up and put your hand to her shoulders.

"Alright, alright! Just calm down a bit. We need to stay quiet to not wake Rarity." You whisper to her, getting a smooch on the nose from her as she scooted backwards.

"Okay Anon." She squeaked, plopping herself between your legs with her head right over your package.

"Is this it?" She said nervously, running the broad side of her hoof over the omnipresent bulge in your boxers.

"Y-yeah… that's it." You stutter, watching her intrigued eyes while she petted your goodies. Very slowly, she moved her head down and kissed the bulge. The action sent a cold shiver down your spine, her snoot soft and warm while she started to take in the smell of you.

"It… smells really good." She lifted her head up a bit and grabbed a bit of the fabric in her teeth. You couldn't deny, even if this whole situation was wrong on every possible level you could imagine, Sweetie Belle was pulling down your underwear. And it felt kind of good. Thus, you put a hand to her big head and wrapped your thumb round her horn absentmindedly. She shuttered and gave a quiet moan through her teeth, obviously rather enjoying your hand round the base of her horn. With surprising accuracy, she pulled the elastic low enough to reveal your goodies, your free hand assisting her in moving it low enough not to interfere. Her wide eyes returned at the sight of your manliness, her hooves coming up to rest on either thigh.

"It doesn't look the same as the stallion in the movie." She said simply, getting closer and closer until her breath pushed against the base of your growing member.

"But I think I like it better. It's not too big… all rounded at the tip." You blushed at her compliment, giving a slight jolt as you felt her tiny, warm tongue touch to it and ran up the length. After her little taste she pulled back, pulling her tongue in her mouth and contemplating what she had just sampled.

"It's tasty Anon." She said with a giggle, an infectious smile crawling across her snoot as she moved in for another lick. She licked again with more vigor, applying pressure to your organ and leaning into it. Your breathing got heavier as she continued along, continuously lapping at your now throbbing shaft to the point where the sheen of her spittle was visible in the meek light of the lamp. She squeaked and giggled while she worked, you able to feel the rolling and pushing of her wetting hips into your leg.

"S-Sweetie…" You gasp out, watching her get your shaft in both hooves and pulling it upwards to stand straight up. She looked you directly in the eye as if to purposely tease you, winking before she opened her mouth up and chomped onto your head. Luckily without teeth. You bit your lip while she suckled your head hungrily, her forelegs used to keep your member pointed straight up. She smiled as she pushed her head lower on you, your eyes locked with each other's. She was freakishly good at giving the bedroom eyes, not even faltering as she engulfed your shaft deeper and deeper. That is until she got 4 of the 7 inches in. With a little cough she had to pull back up, wiping her mouth and still holding your member up with a hoof.

"Jeeze Sweetie…" You gasped in exasperation, chuckling a bit with her.

"They make it look so easy in the movies." She giggled, nuzzling into your member. You had an urge biting in the back of your mind, something that kept pestering you. By now, you just had to say it.

"You um… want me to do you?" She looked at you with intense curiosity, her ears perking up sharply.

"You… but I don't have one of these." She said innocently, giving your shaft a wiggle. You couldn't help but smile at that, petting her head softly.

"You don't need one Sweetie. Just lay down and relax." You say softly, sitting straight up and putting your hands under her arms. She smiled excitedly ay your touch, her little legs kicking a bit.

"Anon…" She moaned softly, getting lifted up and put on her back. Her legs parted on their own, revealing the pristine white mound before you. She squirmed a bit and gave a little nudge on your shoulder with her hoof, not able to control her squirming.

"Will it feel good Anon?"

"Wouldn't be doing it if it didn't." You move your head in between her thighs slowly, your eyes locked with hers as you touched your lips to her sensitive slit. She squeaked just at the touch, her tail wagging happily against your chest and neck. Slowly your tongue snaked out and ran through her folds, getting the taste of her sweet, salty juices. With one swipe she was already wiggling, her juices pouring down between her cheeks. You continued to softly lick and nibble on her soft lips, your eyes wondering upwards to see the little filly with her hoof in her mouth to try and keep the moans in while her free hoof came down to pushed your face into her hips.

"A-AAAnon! It tickles!" She gasped, her legs now really putting some kick into them as her hips bucked into your face. You felt strangle encouraged by her words, pushing your face deeper into her and feeling her lips part around your mouth. You could feel her clit against your nose, suckling her tight opening with your mouth and using both hands to hold her flanks.

"Anon I'm-… I think I'm gonna explode!" She gasped, her legs going round your head and burying you in as her thick, sticky juices fired right into your open, sucking mouth. She squeaked loudly, panting after the initial rocket of sensation ran right through her. Slowly her legs unraveled from your head, letting your head break free. You smirked down at her as you picked yourself up, feeling a long drip of Sweetie's juices from your chin.

"How was it Sweetie?" You asked the panting, her eyes narrow and breath ragged.

"Anon… that felt so good." She picked herself up and back onto her hooves, her back cracking a bit as she gave you one funny stare.

"You… Anon… I wanna do the next part." She smiled weakly, leaning into cheek with her own.

"What's that?" You asked innocently, just keeping the mood by now with a smooch to her cheek.

"Where you put that thing in me." She said simply, giving you a sweet little nuzzle. You by now had no hang ups with this. You were in a world of talking horses that use magic and wanted to rape you as it was. Why not.

"Get on your back Anon." She started pushing on your shoulder with a hoof, coming in for a smooch on the lips. Her body moved forward with her push, her leaning into you. You went back of course, watching the little pony sit her little tush right down on your crotch. You rolled into her, making her rise and fall like a tide. She took in a sharp breath, her hooves resting on your stomach.

"It feels much bigger down there." She gasped, her little lips opened round your shaft. She bucked her hips back and forth on you, making you move your hands to her supple cheeks.

"Just be easy Sweetie. Don't wanna hurt yourself." You warned, watching the little pony pick herself up. Where you expected to feel the warm wetness of her lips, but instead, you felt the tight opening of her behind.

"S-Sweetie what are you-"

"This is what they did in the movie. It looked really fun." She gasped, her tight pucker very slowly parting to allow your head to gingerly slide inside her. She bit her lip and squeaked again, her snoot scrunching a bit as her eyes shut tight. She looked like she was trying pretty hard to get you stuffed in, the incredibly tight, warm hole starting to engulf you.

"Sweetie… are you alright?" You asked with a gasp, just the second before you felt a sudden lurch of her hole sucking your head right in. She stopped entirely, her body stiffening and eyes widening.

"Nnng… unf…" You heard her huff, your hands gripping at the sheets now as you felt the head of your member getting squeezed by her tight ring. She steadied herself, her tail wagging as she slowly moved lower.

"Sweet Celestia… that feels so good Anon." She moaned quietly, sinking down on you with some rather sticky noises coming from it. You watched her go lower and lower, eating up your length like it was nothing for her. You felt the sensation run down your spine, the milking, squeezing insides of her a perfect fit for your throbbing shaft.

"Wow… you sure you're alright?" You shuttered, giving a gasp as she bottomed out on you. She panted and moaned shakily, rubbing her stomach dreamily.

"I can feel it… it's so deep." She groaned, your eyes moving to her stomach. She was bulging a bit in the stomach, her hoof rubbing it gently while she bounced on you.

"How are you even doing that?" You asked in disbelief, getting a panting giggle from her.

"I don't know… it just fits right inside." She moaned softly, pulling up to start the actually humping motion.

"Is this right A-anon? Is this making you feel good?" She lifted up and down, her eyes going back to yours as she leaned in closer. You leaned in as well, your noses mere inches apart.

"Yeah… Sweetie you're really good at this." She smiled and kissed you, her hooves coming up to rest on your chest. Her hips pumped up and down on yours, her tight hole slurping and sucking on you. She went slowly enough to only put a little bounce in her, her ears against her head and horn glowing weakly. You breathed heavily as she worked, the bouncing and milking getting you kicking a bit under her. The glowing got your attention, a hand moving to get a grip on her horn. With that she perked up even more, speeding up on your burning, throbbing shaft.

"Anon!" She gasped, her horn giving a spark as you slowly ran your hand up and down it. She shuddered and mewed, her cheeks slapping against your hips as she bounced on you excitedly.

"Unf-nng-ooooh Anon! That feels-mh-so-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, gasping and nuzzling into you to silence herself. You hugged her as she leaned into you, holding her softly as she bounced her hips up and down on you. You kissed her ear, holding her tight and pumping your hips into her along with hers. You felt it get harder and harder to control yourself, the unbearably hot sensation of the filly slapping against you bringing you closer and closer to climax. Sweetie herself was having a ball, smiling wide and happily as she waxed your rod tightly. You could feel her breath and teeth against your neck, your hand still stroking her horn.

"Anon… it's coming again. I'm gonna explode!" She growled and hugged you tight, moaning loudly into your neck as her juices gushed from her lips onto your stomach. With that you could help it, the sensation of her warm cum covering you, her sweet marshmallow body against yours and her teeth in your neck pulling the orgasm right out of you.

"RRRRRG! Sweetie!" You grunted, blasting into her with sticky, white ropes of your high pressured seed inside of her constricting bottom. You both stayed like that until the afterglow wore off Sweetie completely limp with you still inside her.

"Anon… I'm sleepy." She squeaked out, her tail wrapping round your leg.

"Yeah… me too Sweetie." You say quietly, stroking her back gently and slowly. She pulled forward and let you pop out, resting your head right between her cheeks and under her tail. She moved up high enough to rest her head right under your chin, her mane squishing between you two.

"Thanks Anon."

"Anytime." You idly stroke her to sleep, snuggling into the bed and pulling the covers over both of you. You let a long sigh out, content with your filly and your sticky crotch.

"Fucking pony things." You say, drifting off to a soft sleep with Sweetie moving back up to put her nose in your ear.

"Mmmh… I love you Anon."

_**Author's borp: **__**Requested by "Drop the act. Put on a smile". Many thanks to him for the request, I did this instead of Harassment Chronicles and Friendship is not sexy. Don't be mad I'll be getting right back to HC soon as I can. **_


End file.
